


Todd Ingram

by Aeiouna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom, The Listener (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Scott Pilgrim is movie!verse, only because it made more sense to crossover a TV fandom with a movie fandom.<br/>2. Set after the meeting with Clash at the Demonhead but before the Todd/Scott fight (Scott Pilgrim canon) and between seasons one and two (The Listener canon).<br/>3. I am aware Todd Ingram's telepathy is very different from Toby Logan's telepathy (Todd can build up/shoot energy, Toby can read minds), as well as the fact they acquired it very differently (Todd learned it, Toby was born with it). However, for the sake of the story, Dr. Mercer doesn't know the how's or why's, just that he's telepathic, and this is the reason he's looking for him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Todd Ingram

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Scott Pilgrim is movie!verse, only because it made more sense to crossover a TV fandom with a movie fandom.  
> 2\. Set after the meeting with Clash at the Demonhead but before the Todd/Scott fight (Scott Pilgrim canon) and between seasons one and two (The Listener canon).  
> 3\. I am aware Todd Ingram's telepathy is very different from Toby Logan's telepathy (Todd can build up/shoot energy, Toby can read minds), as well as the fact they acquired it very differently (Todd learned it, Toby was born with it). However, for the sake of the story, Dr. Mercer doesn't know the how's or why's, just that he's telepathic, and this is the reason he's looking for him.

Wallace swirled his martini in his glass and found himself a table. He looked around the club at all the attendees, looking for a guy to bring home tonight. He made a face and took a sip of his drink, no one was attractive enough for him. That wasn’t fair.

He saw a body sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. At first he ignored him, content with sipping his martini and scoping out men. The man was much too old for him, anyway.

That was, of course, until the man tapped Wallace's shoulder. Wallace made a face (that the other man couldn’t see), and mumbled curses under his breath. It was one thing to invade Wallace's space, it was another to interrupt his guy scoping time.

Wallace whipped his head around and glared at the other man sitting at the table. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He was clearly _not happy_. Wallace had two loves: alcohol and finding cute guys with even cuter asses to tap. This guy was keeping Wallace from both of them. He had some nerve.

"My name is Dr. Mercer, and I'm looking for this man," he slid a photo across the table for Wallace to look at, and Wallace picked it up. It was of Todd Ingram. This made Wallace really start to wonder what was up with this dude. He was a doctor, and he wanted Todd Ingram. That was interesting. Wallace wondered if that meant this dude maybe wanted Scott as well, and that wasn't going fly with Wallace. No one fucked with Scott, except him. And Ramona. Okay and Kim. Okay, no one he didn’t know fucked with Scott.

"What reason do you have with Todd Ingram?" Wallace asked, taking another sip of his martini and sliding the picture back across the table, "Are you, like a reporter or photographer or something? And if so, why are you asking me? Why just you just find Clash at the Demonhead's manager and work something out? That's what they're there for."

"That information is top secret," he was calm, clearly unphased by Wallace. This was throwing Wallace for a loop. No one just let his snark roll off their back. No one. "I really just need to know where he is, and how I can get a hold of him. It is rather important."

"Well, I don’t know either of those," Wallace ordered a second martini, "But Clash at the Demonhead is performing here in a day or two, so if you just attend the show," he slipped the man a flyer for the show, "You can probably run into him after their set and talk to him then," Probably, of course, because all that depended on whether or not Scott kicked his ass after the show, but this dude didn’t need to know any of that. That Todd Ingram was probably going get his ass kicked after the show (if not during) was not something Wallace needed to mention.

Wallace watched as the man, Dr. Mercer, stood up, sticking Todd's photo back into his jacket pocket and slipping something else out instead. "Well, if you happen to see him, will you give him my card?" he asked as he slid the business card on the table.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Wallace said with a hand wave as he got back to his martini and man scoping.


End file.
